


Haunted houses are not good dates

by script_nef



Series: Sentences turn into essays [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a date to a haunted house, a misunderstanding goes a long way, he promised to protect you, he's a very good support, he's okay I guess, princess style carrying, ushiwaka tries his best, you're scared shitless of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef
Summary: Ushijima tried his best for a date but it sort of missed its mark
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Sentences turn into essays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811053
Kudos: 52





	Haunted houses are not good dates

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: **[“You’re crushing my hand.”]**

"‘Toshi, is this your idea of a good date? If so, I have some advice on improvements.“ **  
**

The large entrance loomed over you and your boyfriend. Ushijima stared at you with puzzlement.

"You like horror movies. Am I incorrect when I assumed you would also enjoy haunted houses?”

You sighed at his response. While he always had the best intention at heart, Wakatoshi missed a lot in practicality. “Um, okay so. First of all? Watching something and actually experiencing something is completely different. Like in volleyball! Watching someone dig an awesome spike and actually doing it is different, right?”

“No. Most of the time it’s exactly as I imagine it. Otherwise, all my thought training would be useless.” You stared at him. He stared right back. _Ah yes, my boyfriend: one of the top 3 aces in the entire country. So talented. Never backs down once, does he?_

“Good for you, ‘Toshi. I, however, am not like that and while I enjoy horror movies, ghosts scare the living daylights out of me.” The rational side of your brain told you to walk away from the torture chamber while your rational and calm side whispered ‘but he spent money on this… and he thought you would like it…” like a traitor.

And it won. Because you love your boyfriend too damn much.

“Ah, fine. Let’s go in. But you are _not_ allowed to let go of me. Not even for a _second_ , okay?” He nodded and extended his hand towards you, but you chose to latch onto his arm instead. Your hand slipped into his, fingers laced together tightly. While Wakatoshi didn’t prefer PDA, the contact didn’t seem to faze him at all and the both of you entered the haunted house.

Some time ago, after your first horror movie together, Wakatoshi had said something along the lines of “I’m not very good with ghosts.” which surprised you. He just really didn’t seem like the type to be frightened by, or even believe in ghosts. Despite that statement, he was perfectly fine with walking through the house of continuous jumpscares and actors with freakishly realistic make-up. Not even a small gasp left his lips and his facial expression never changed either. He didn’t even _flinch_.

You, on the other hand, were dying.

The structure of the small building meant any sound, created by the scarers _or_ you, echoed multiple times. Needless to say, the sound of people screaming and crying coming from every direction wasn’t a good experience. Jumpscares in movies were fine because they’re inside the screen and couldn’t actually hurt you, unless something like The Ring happened. Jumpscares in real life were absolutely _terrifying_ , especially if they had a chainsaw which was slashing around while chasing you down.

Your arms tightened around Wakatoshi’s, face digging into his muscles in a useless attempt to hide behind him.

"[Name].“

"Yes, ‘Toshi? Are you scared? Oh, what a shame, we tried and it wasn’t to your taste. Well, time to forfeit if it means _you_ won’t enjoy it! Let’s just give up if you’re scared!”

"No, I’m not scared. **You’re crushing my hand.** While it doesn’t hurt me, could you loosen your grip?”

“Oh, sorry.” You immediately relaxed the linked hand. “It’s just that this is probably the worst experience I’ll have in my life and while I love you it doesn’t mean I want nothing more than to leave this pla- oh my _god_ no!” A face covered in blood ripped out of the wallpaper, right next to your face. The strength in your legs disappeared completely, sending you tumbling down to the floor.

Tears were _so_ close to forming and you wanted to curl into a ball to escape this wretched place already. Instead, your boyfriend scooped you up in his arms, holding your face against his neck to block your line of sight.

“Sorry. It’s nearly over. I can see the exit.” His low voice did wonders in calming you down, but your heart was beating so fast and loud that you were sure he could hear it over the screechings and wails.

The click of a door being opened signalled the end of the horrible and disturbing experience, but you remained still in your boyfriend’s arms. A staff’s voice could be heard, a hint of amusement in her voice at your position. To be fair, you would have laughed too if the roles were reversed.

He eventually let you down on a nearby bench, a small lollipop in his hand. Your frown of confusion was replied with “The staff gave it to me. They said to give it to you.” While it was slightly mortifying to be treated like a child, the sweet actually did help.

“I’m sorry.” Wakatoshi pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I won’t bring you to another haunted house. I didn’t mean to make you frightened.” The gleam of sadness and regret in his eyes tugged at your heart and you reciprocated with a kiss as well. Your gigantic boyfriend was just too cute to stay mad at, after all.

“It’s fine. At least it’s over and done with. Just promise me you’ll never do _anything_ like this again, okay? No haunted houses or even scary movies. Not. Even. _Once_.” His pinky linked with yours to seal the deal. Another kiss was pressed on your lips as an apology and it brought your mood up quite a bit.

“Alright, time is of the essence! We can use the rest of the day to enjoy other rides, like roller coasters or the Ferris wheel. We can’t make this a bad date, right? Let’s go!” You pulled him towards the signs, eyes skimming over the various rides.

He found your enthusiasm cute and reminded himself to never let you experience anything scary for as long as he was with you. And he held it up, for years and years.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
